Casi casi, pero no
by Chesshire-R
Summary: [Drable] En su trabajo como guardia nocturno, Jeremy burlo a la muerte repetidas veces, gracias a ello, el rubio Fitzgerald tiene muchas anécdotas interesantes. He aquí una de ellas, la favorita del guardia.


Ser guardia de seguridad en Freddy Fazbear's pizza, no es un trabajo fácil, eso era algo que Jeremy Fitzgerald sabia bastante bien, absolutamente todas las noches haciendo frente a la muerte vuelta animales roboticos era algo a lo que prácticamente ya se había acostumbrado, siempre salia victorioso de aquella oficina con la frente muy en alto, aun cuando había tenido a varios de los animatronicos a escasos centímetros de su rostro, esperando a que el humano cometiera el mas mínimo error para poder meterlo en un traje.

Y de hecho hubo una vez en que casi no la contaba.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, en cualquier momento el sonido de la alarma sonaría, anunciando que finalmente podría irse.

Pero no la tenia muy fácil que se diga.

Foxy y Bonnie se encontraban al final del pasillo, luego de unos cuantos flashes había logrado hacer que el zorro se fuera, sin embargo los ojos del endoesqueleto del conejo sin rostro aun lo analizaban con detenimiento.

Mangle estaba con su cabecita blanca asomada en el ducto derecho, esperando a que el rubio se distrajera para poder engancharse sobre la puerta al final del pasillo.

La caja de música de la marioneta tampoco ayudaba, pues se le acababa la cuerda tan rápido que debía estar recargandola casi que a cada segundo.

Y para completar, el mal nacido (o mal ensamblado) de Ballon Boy estaba prácticamente carcajeándose en su cara.

Colocándose rápidamente su mascara de Freddy logro hacer que la pirata, el conejo y el pequeño se fueran de la habitación. En momentos como ese, deseaba detenerse a besar esa cabeza café y vacía.

Subió el monitor rápidamente para dar carga a la caja de música, no quería que Puppet saliera, ese muñeco le causa terror.

Oh no.

No, no, no.

¡No!

Freddy se había aprovechado de su descuido y ahora se encontraba frente a el, si fuese posible hasta podría sentirle el aliento chocando contra su rostro. Y ni siquiera era Toy Freddy, no, era Old Freddy y para completar la mascara se le habia caido.

-Esta bien, matame de una vez.

El rubio Fitzgerald murmuro estas palabras dando un suspiro resignado, quizá... Quizá podría volver luego para decirle a Scott como era estar dentro de un traje. Cerro los ojos, ahora solo quedaba esperar sentir las manos del oso café agarrarlo y llevarlo a su final.

...

Nada.

No sintió absolutamente nada.

Volvió a abrir los ojos viendo lo que ocurría, la razón por la que aun seguía vivo;

A Freddy se le había caído el sombrero.

- _Oh Fuck._ \- pudo escuchar una maldición salir del banco de voz del animatronico, mientras lo observaba retroceder unos pasos para tomar su amado sombrero de copa negro. Seguidamente volvió a colocarse en posición de ataque con la intención de abalanzarse sobre el rubio.

*Ding, ding, ding*

No.

No.

¡NO! ¡6 AM, NO!

Eso era lo único que podía decirse mentalmente el oso, hasta su quijada se fue literalmente al suelo ¡Ya lo tenia en sus manos!

¡Malditas reglas!

- _Damn it!._ \- volvió a murmurar viendo como Fitzgerald por su lado se levantaba de la silla y comenzaba a bailar al rededor de el.

-¡6 AM! ¡6 AM Perras! ¡6 AM, Yujuu!.- gritaba el guardia mientras bailaba como todo un imbesil, hasta se había subido al escritorio a zapatear.

A Freddy no le quedo de otra que irse, reglas eran reglas, ya no podía hacerle nada por mas que quisiera.

Bien, ahora estaba decidido.

-¿Que te sucedió? Prácticamente tenias tus manos en el...- Bonnie ladeo su desarmada cabeza con curiosidad, al ver a Freddy pasarle por un lado gruñendo cosas inentendibles. El Fazbear por su lado se limito a lanzarle un obviamente molesto gruñido.

De ahora en adelante se pegaría el sombrero a la cabeza.

* * *

 ** _Si... Tengo problemas con el sombrero de Freddy (?_**

 ** _Okay, no tengo idea de en que pensaba cuando escribí esto, pero hace rato quería escribir algo con Jeremy, So..._**

 ** _Déjame un comentario aquí abajo, por cada review contribuyen a subir el sueldo de Jeremy (?_**

 ** _¡Espero les haya gustado!_**

 ** _See ya!_**


End file.
